Mirroring or backing up of data generally involves copying an original set of data from one location to one or more other locations. Generally, the original set of data may be logically split into smaller units prior to transfer to other locations. As computing systems become more complex, there may be more than one route via which each of the smaller units may be transmitted. As a result, different portions of the original set of data may arrive at the other locations out of order. To indicate successful completion of the mirroring operation, an acknowledgement may be sent to the location where the original set of data resides. However, the out of order nature of the transmissions may complicate the acknowledgement process. Also, as computing systems become more complex, the number of portions of the original set of data may significantly increase, resulting in more out of order transmissions for which an acknowledgement process needs to account.